hhfandomcom-20200215-history
John Crawford
right|350px|thumb|Picture of John Crawford John Crawford (born September 13, 1920 in Colfax, Washington) is an American character actor who has appeared in a large number of American films and television shows from the mid-1940s to the 1980s. His film credits includes, I Was a Communist for the FBI, The Greatest Show on Earth, Blackhawk: Fearless Champion of Freedom, Salome, Man Crazy, Captain Kidd and the Slave Girl, Exodus, The Longest Day, The Greatest Story Ever Told, Return of the Gunfighter, The Poseidon Adventure, The Towering Inferno and The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again. Crawford appeared, mainly as a guest star, and playing authority figures, in episodes of such television shows as The Lone Ranger, Adventures of Superman, The Twilight Zone, Wagon Train, Rawhide, Hogan's Heroes, The Time Tunnel, Banacek, Harry O, The Incredible Hulk, The Waltons, Dynasty and Hardcastle and McCormick. His most famous characters are Sheriff Ep Bridges from The Waltons and Dan Cassidy from Dynasty . Filmography * The Other Victim (1981) (TV) * The Boogens (1981) * Elvis and the Beauty Queen (1981) (TV) * From Here to Eternity (1980) (TV Series) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * Tilt (1979) * Dreamer (1979) * From Here to Eternity (1979) (mini) (TV Series) * Lawman Without a Gun (1979) (TV) * Desperate Women (1978) (TV) * Wheels (1978) (mini) (TV Series) * The Two-Five (1978) (TV) * Outlaw Blues (1977) * The Enforcer (1976) * The Macahans (1976) (TV) * Guilty or Innocent: The Sam Sheppard Murder Case (1975) (TV) * Night Moves (1975) * The Swiss Family Robinson (1975) * The Towering Inferno (1974) * Strange Homecoming (1974) (TV) * Message to My Daughter (1973) (TV) * The Severed Arm (1973) * The Poseidon Adventure (1972) * Trouble Man (1972) * Napoleon and Samantha (1972) * Killer by Night (1972) (TV) * J. W. Coop (1972) * La Cattura (1969) * Miss Jessica Is Pregnant (1967) * Return of the Gunfighter (1967) * Duel at Diablo (1966) * I Saw What You Did (1965) * The Greatest Story Ever Told (1965) * The Americanization of Emily (1964) * The Victors (1963) * Jason and the Argonauts (1963) * Captain Sindbad (1963) * Come Fly with Me (1963) * The Longest Day (1962) * The 300 Spartans (1962) * The Long Shadow (1961) * The Impersonator (1961) * Exodus (1960) * I Aim at the Stars (1960) * Hell Is a City (1960) * Solomon and Sheba (1959) * John Paul Jones (1959) * Flood of Fear (1959) * Intent to Kill (1958) * Blind Spot (1958) * Order to Kill (1958) * The Key (1958) * The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit (1956) (uncredited) * Captain Kidd and the Slave Girl (1954) * The Battle of Rogue River (1954) * Trader Tom of the China Seas (1954) * Man Crazy (1953) * Three Sailors and a Girl (1953) (uncredited) * Slaves of Babylon (1953) * The Big Heat (1953) (uncredited) * Conquest of Cochise (1953) (uncredited) * The Great Adventure of Captain Kidd (1953) * Mission Over Korea (1953) (uncredited) * Rebel City (1953) (uncredited) * Serpent of the Nile (1953) * Salome (1953) (uncredited) * Marshal of Cedar Rock (1953) * Star of Texas (1953) * Invasion U.S.A. (1952) (uncredited) * Stop, You're Killing Me (1952) (uncredited) * Son of Geronimo: Apache Avenger (1952) * The Ring (1952) (uncredited) * Old Oklahoma Plains (1952) * Blackhawk: Fearless Champion of Freedom (1952) * Zombies of the Stratosphere (1952) * Actor's and Sin (1952) * Scaramouche (1952) (uncredited) * The Greatest Show on Earth (1952) (uncredited) * Northwest Territory (1951) * Man in the Saddle (1951) (uncredited) * Honeychile (1951) * Show Boat (1951) (uncredited) * Hollywood Story (1951) (uncredited) * I Was a Communist for the FBI (1951) (uncredited) * Raton Pass (1951) * The Red Badge of Courage (1951) (uncredited) * Cuban Fireball (1951) (uncredited) * Cyrano de Bergerac (1950) * Right Cross (1950) (uncredited) * Union Station (1950) (uncredited) * A Life of Her Own (1950) (uncredited) * Lonely Heart Bandits (1950) * Mystery Street (1950) (uncredited) * The Asphalt Jungle (1950) (uncredited) * The Invisible Monster (1950) * Chain Lightning (1950) (uncredited) * Radar Patrol vs. Spy King (1949) * The James Brothers of Missouri (1949) (uncredited) * Ghost of Zorro (1949) * Adventures of Frank and Jesse James (1948) * Sons of Adventure (1948) * Dangers of the Canadian Mounted (1948) * G-Men Never Forget (1948) (uncredited) * The Time of Their Lives (1946) (uncredited) * Without Reservations (1946) (uncredited) * The Phantom of 42th Street (1945) * Throughbreds (1944) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Hardcastle and McCormick playing "Charlie" in episode: "Round Up the Old Gang" (episode # 3.17) 17 February 1986 * Knight Rider playing "Mac Thomas" in episode: "Knight Racer" (episode # 4.9) 29 November 1985 * Matt Houston playing "Sheriff Ferris" in episode: "Death Trap" (episode # 3.15) 18 January 1985 * The Mississippi playing "Sheriff Fred Kyle" 10 January 1984 * Dynasty playing "Dan Cassidy" in episode: "Reunion in Singapore" (episode # 3.18) 2 March 1983 * Dynasty playing "Dan Cassidy" in episode: "Battle Lines" (episode # 3.17) 23 February 1983 * Knight Rider playing "Sheriff Moore" in episode: "A Nice, Indecent Little Town" (episode # 1.17) 18 February 1983 * Dynasty playing "Dan Cassidy" in episode: "The Search" (episode # 3.11) 15 December 1982 * Dynasty playing "Dan Cassidy" in episode: "The Locket" (episode # 3.10) 8 December 1982 * The Powers of Matthew Star playing "General FJ Tucker" in episode: "The Italian Caper" (episode # 1.6) 29 October 1982 * Disneyland playing "Sherick" in episode: "The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again: Part 2" (episode # 29.2) 2 October 1982 * Disneyland playing "Sherick" in episode: "The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again: Part 1" (episode # 29.1) 25 September 1982 * The Powers of Matthew Star playing "General FJ Tucker" in episode: "Jackal" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1982 * Dukes of Hazzard playing "Randall" in episode: "Dukes in Danger" (episode # 4.27) 2 April 1982 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Hostage" (episode # 9.21) 28 May 1981 * Lou Grant Playing "Actor" in episode: "Violence" (episode # 4.18) 6 April 1981 * Dallas playing "Mort Wilkinson" in episode: "The Fourth Son" (episode # 4.7) 12 December 1980 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Outrage: Part 2" (episode # 9.2) 27 November 1980 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Outrage: Part 1" (episode # 9.1) 20 November 1980 * Alice playing "Officer" in episode: "Here Comes Alice Cottontail" (episode # 4.24) 6 April 1980 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Barnes" in episode: "The Medal" (episode # 8.23) 28 February 1980 * Eight Is Enough playing "Paul Armstrong" in episode: "Semi-Centennial Bradford" (episode # 4.17) 23 January 1980 * Dukes of Hazzard playing "Agent Buchanan" in episode: "Follow that Still" (episode # 2.15) 18 January 1980 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Det. Judson" in episode: "Licensed to Kill" (episode # 1.9) 9 December 1979 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Home Front: Part 2" (episode # 8.2) 20 September 1979 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Home Front: Part 1" (episode # 8.1) 20 September 1979 * Disneyland playing "Actor" in episode: "Sky Trap" (episode # 25.20) 13 May 1979 * Friends playing "Dr. Ross" in episode: "A Case of Bad Timing" (episode # 1.5) 22 April 1979 * How the West Was Won playing "Marshal Towne" in episode: "Luke" (episode # 1.9) 2 April 1979 * Kaz playing "Actor" in episode: "They've Taken Our Daughter" (episode # 1.19) 25 March 1979 * The Amazing Spider-Man playing "Evans" in episode: "A Matter of State" (episode # 2.2) 12 September 1978 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Tom Edler" in episode: "The Hulk Breaks Las Vegas" (episode # 1.6) 21 April 1978 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Return" (episode # 6.20) 16 March 1978 * Police Woman playing "Actor" in episode: "Murder With Pretty People" (episode # 4.17) 22 February 1978 * The Tony Randall Show playing "Inspector" in episode: "Phantom of the Poconos" (episode # 2.19) 18 February 1978 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Ordeal" (episode # 6.19) 16 February 1978 * Charlie's Angels playing "Lt. Francona" in episode: "The Sand Castle Murder" (episode # 2.18) 1 February 1978 * The Bob Newhart Show playing "Vern Heckler" in episode: "Freudian Ship" (episode # 6.13) 7 January 1978 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Rumor" (episode # 6.14) 5 January 1978 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Flight" (episode # 6.10) 1 December 1977 * The Bionic Woman playing "Crowley' in episode: "Rodeo" (episode #3.5) 15 October 1977 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Warrior" (episode # 6.4) 13 October 1977 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Stray" (episode # 6.2) 22 September 1977 * Police Woman playing "Actor" in episode: "Deadline: Death" (episode # 3.23) 22 March 1977 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Go-Getter" (episode # 5.24) 10 March 1977 * Police Story playing "Tommy Tirdell" in episode: "End of the Line" (episode # 4.18) 22 February 1977 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Hero" (episode # 5.19) 3 February 1977 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Ferris Wheel" (episode # 5.15) 6 January 1977 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Last Mustang" (episode # 5.13) 6 December 1976 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Nightwalker" (episode # 5.6) 28 October 1976 * Police Woman playing "Actor" in episode: "Tender Soldier" (episode # 3.2) 5 October 1976 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Vigil" (episode # 5.2) 30 September 1976 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The First Edition" (episode # 5.1) 23 September 1976 * The Blue Knight playing "Sally G." in episode: "The Pink Dragon" (episode # 1.12) 24 March 1976 * Police Woman playing "Actor" in episode: "Task Force: Cop Killer: Part 2" (episode # 2.24) 9 March 1976 * The Swiss Family Robinson playing "Dominique You" in episode: "Jean LaFitte: Part 2" (episode # 1.18) 8 February 1976 * The Swiss Family Robinson playing "Dominique You" in episode: "Jean LaFitte: Part 1" (episode # 1.17) 1 February 1976 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Big Brother" (episode # 4.19) 29 January 1976 * Police Woman playing "Captain Parks" in episode: "The Melting Point of Ice" (episode # 2.16) 6 January 1976 * Police Woman playing "Captain Parks" in episode: "The Hit" (episode # 2.13) 9 December 1975 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Estrangement" (episode # 4.12) 4 December 1975 * The Invisible Man playing "Coner, Prison Guard" in episode: "Go Directly to Jail" (episode # 1.7) 3 November 1975 * Disneyland playing "Desk Sergeant" in episode: "Napoleon and Samantha" (episode # 22.9) 2 November 1975 * Harry O playing "Hal Follet" in episode: "Mayday" (episode # 2.7) 23 October 1975 * Rhoda playing "Man at Bar" in episode: "Mucho, Macho" (episode # 2.4) 29 September 1975 * The Rockford Files playing "Louis Christian" in episode: "The Farmsworth Stratagem" (episode # 2.2) 19 September 1975 * Police Woman playing "Chief Parks" in episode: "Pawns of Power" (episode # 2.1) 12 September 1975 * Petrocelli playing "Joe Tuttle" in episode: "Four the Hard Way" (episode # 1.20) 13 March 1975 * Police Woman playing "Deputy Chief Parks" in episode: "The Company" (episode # 1.19) 21 February 1975 * Police Woman playing "Chief Parks" in episode: "Blast" (episode # 1.16) 25 January 1975 * Harry O playing "Coroner" in episode: "Accounts Balanced" (episode # 1.13) 26 December 1974 * Police Woman playing "Captain Parks" in episode: "The Stalking of Joey Marrs" (episode # 1.9) 22 November 1974 * The Rockford Files playing "Dr. Kenilworth" in episode: "Tall Woman in Red Wagon" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1974 * Police Story playing "Sgt. Riles" in episode: "Robbery: 48 Hours" (episode # 2.3) 24 September 1974 * Gunsmoke playing "Muller" in episode: "A Town in Chains" (episode # 20.2) 16 September 1974 * Banacek playing "Owen Summers" in episode: "Horse of a Slightly Different Color" (episode # 2.5) 22 January 1974 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Heritage" (episode #2.17) 17 January 1974 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Braggart" (episode # 2.8) 1 November 1973 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Prize" (episode # 2.7) 25 October 1973 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Chicken Thief" (episode # 2.6) 18 October 1973 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Theft" (episode # 2.4) 4 October 1973 * Gunsmoke playing "Hugh Eaton" in episode: "The Boy and the Sinner" (episode # 19.4) 1 October 1973 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Easter Story" (episode # 1.24) 19 April 1973 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Townie" (episode # 1.23) 8 March 1973 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Gypsies" (episode # 1.19) 1 February 1973 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Love Story" (episode # 1.17) 18 January 1973 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Fire" (episode # 1.16) 11 January 1973 * The Rookies playing "Sgt. Hughes" in episode: "Tarnished Idol" (episode # 1.15) 8 January 1973 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Actress" (episode # 1.15) 4 January 1973 * Mission: Impossible playing "Paul Ostro" in episode: "The Puppet" (episode: # 7.13) 22 December 1972 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Minstrel" (episode # 1.14) 21 December 1972 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Reunion" (episode # 1.13) 14 December 1972 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Literary Man" (episode # 1.11) 30 November 1972 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Boy from the CCC" (episode # 1.8) 2 November 1972 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Typewriter" (episode # 1.5) 12 October 1972 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Calf" (episode # 1.3) 28 September 1972 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Carnival" (episode # 1.2) 21 September 1972 * The Waltons playing "Sheriff Ep Bridges" in episode: "The Foundling" (episode # 1.1) 14 September 1972 * Nichols playing "Sgt. Kessler" in episode: "Wings of an Angel" (episode # 1.18) 8 February 1972 * Gunsmoke playing "Frank Blanchard" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 3" (episode # 17.14) 13 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Frank Blanchard" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 2" (episode # 17.13) 6 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Frank Blanchard" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 1" (episode # 17.12) 29 November 1971 * Mission: Impossible playing "Art Warner" in episode: "Blues" (episode # 6.10) 20 November 1971 * Nichols playing "Marshall" in episode: "The Specialists" (episode # 1.7) 28 October 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Norman Wilson" in episode: "Jaekel" (episode # 16.19) 1 February 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Second Officer" (uncredited) in episode: "The Big Broadcast" (episode # 6.12) 6 December 1970 * Lands of the Giants playing "Tagor" in episode: "Graveyard of Fools" (episode # 2.25) 22 March 1970 * Medical Center playing "Pat Dugan" in episode: "The Professional" (episode # 1.21) 11 March 1970 * Bonanza playing "Burton Roberts" in episode: The Trouble with Amy" (episode # 11.17) 25 January 1970 * Gunsmoke playing "Amos Strange" in episode: "The War Priest" (episode # 15.15) 5 January 1970 * Gunsmoke playing "Pito" in episode: "Ring of Darkness" (episode # 15.11) 1 December 1969 * The Guns of Will Sonnett playing "Charlie" in episode: "The Man Who Killed Jim Sonnett" (episode # 2.23) 21 March 1969 * Mission: Impossible playing "Orin Selby" in episode: "Live Bait" (episode # 3.18) 23 February 1969 * The Big Valley playing "Gandy" in episode: "Hunter's Moon" (episode # 4.12) 30 December 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gestapo Major" in episode: "Man in a Box" (episode # 4.14) 28 December 1968 * Gunsmoke playing "Yates" in episode: "Johnny Cross" (episode # 14.13) 23 December 1968 * Gunsmoke playing "Drunk" in episode: "The Miracle Man" (episode # 14.10) 2 December 1968 * The Wild Wild West playing "Prof. Philip Colecrest" in episode: "The Night of Fire and Brimstone" (episode # 4.9) 22 November 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gestapo Man" in episode: "Color the Luftwaffe Red" (episode # 4.8) 16 November 1968 * Lost in Space playing "Dr. Chronos" in episode: "The Time Merchant" (episode # 3.18) 17 January 1968 * Tarzan playing "Captain" in episode: "Jai's Amnesia" (episode # 2.13) 15 December 1967 * Mannix playing "Traynor" in episode: "Turn Every Stone" (episode # 1.12) 9 December 1967 * The Big Valley playing "Jim Stone" in episode: "Explosion!: Part 1" (episode # 3.10) 20 November 1967 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Alpha" in episode: "Time Lock" (episode # 4.8) 12 November 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Hermann" in episode: "One in Every Crowd" (episode # 3.10) 11 November 1967 * Hondo playing "Gar Harker" in episode: "Hondo and the Judas" (episode # 1.9) 3 November 1967 * The Time Tunnel playing "Henderson" in episode: "Raiders from Outer Space" (episode # 1.29) 31 March 1967 * The Time Tunnel playing "Major" in episode: "The Death Merchant" (episode # 1.25) 3 March 1967 * The Time Tunnel playing "John Poe" in episode: "Billy the Kid" (episode # 1.22) 10 February 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Professor Franz Lubell" in episode: "The Legacy" (episode # 1.14) 7 January 1967 * Star Trek playing "Commissioner Frank" in episode: "The Galileo Seven" (episode # 1.16) 5 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "1st Gestapo Man" in episode: "Art for Hogan's Sake" (episode # 2.16) 30 December 1966 * The Time Tunnel playing "King John" in episode: "The Revenge of Robin Hood" (episode # 1.16) 30 December 1966 * Daniel Boone playing "Press Boker" in episode: "Requiem for Craw Green" (episode # 3.11) 1 December 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain - Officer #1" in episode: "Request Permission to Escape" (episode # 1.32) 29 April 1966 * Batman playing "Printer's Devil" in episode: "While Gotham City Burns" (episode # 1.30) 21 April 1966 * Batman playing "Printer's Devil" in episode: "The Bookworm Turns" (episode # 1.29) 20 April 1966 * Daniel Boone playing "Tolliver" in episode: "Crisis by Fire" (episode # 2.19) 27 January 1966 * Never Too Young playing "Mr. Walker" in "Episode #2.9" (episode # 2.9) 20 January 1966 * Daniel Boone playing "Jeremy" in episode: "The Christmas Story" (epsiode # 2.14) 23 December 1965 * The F.B.I. playing "TV Reporter" (uncredited) in episode: "Pound of Flesh" (episode # 1.14) 19 December 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "Announcer" (voice) in episode: "Avenue C Mob" (episode # 3.12) 28 November 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Lieutenant Ritchie" in episode: "Movie are Your Best Escape" (episode # 1.8) 5 November 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Sergeant" in episode: "Crack in a Crystal Ball" (episode # 3.3) 28 September 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Hal Briggs" in episode: "Honey Pot" (episode # 10.34) 15 May 1965 * Profiles in Courage playing "actor" in episode: "Judge Benjamin Barr Lindsey" (episode # 1.24) 25 April 1965 * Combat! playing "Capt. Werner" in episode: "Cry in the Ruins" (episode # 3.27) 25 March 1965 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Emmet Dalkins" in "The War and Eric Kurtz" (episode # 2.17) 5 March 1965 * The Third Man playing "Simon Baird" in episode: "A Question in Ice" (episode # 5.1) 27 June 1964 * Combat! playing "Gunnar" in episode: "Barrage" (episode # 2.13) 10 December 1963 * Gunsmoke playing "Les Torbert" in episode: "Shona" (episode # 8.22) 9 February 1963 * Zero One playing "Rikki Jourdan" in episode: "Gunpoint to Shannon" (episode # 1.10) 12 December 1962 * Gunsmoke playing "Loy Bishop" in episode: "The Summons" (episode # 7.29) 21 April 1962 * Ghost Squad playing "Pavelich" in episode: "Death from a Distance" (episode # 1.9) 4 November 1961 * The Persuers playing "Portugenna" in episode: "The Sailor" (episode # 1.1) 1961 * Wagon Train playing "Stranger" in episode: "The Will Santee Story" (episode # 4.31) 3 May 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Johnny Acropolis" in episode: "Ring of Terror" (episode # 2.24) 13 April 1961 * The Twilight Zone playing "Joe" in episode: "A Hundred Yards over the Rim" (episode # 2.23) 7 April 1961 * Shotgun Slade playing "Actor" in episode: "Something to Die For" (episode # 2.39) 1961 * The Edgar Wallace Mystery Theatre playing "South Africa Smith" in episode: "The Man Who Was Nobody" (episode # 1.2) 15 September 1960 * Interpol Calling playing "Ben Stack" in episode: "A Foreign Body" (episode # 1.31) 10 April 1960 * Interpol Calling playing "Keflik" in episode: "The Man's a Clown" (episode # 1.14) 13 December 1959 * Gunsmoke playing "Hod Scurlock" in episode: "Kangaroo" (episode # 5.5) 10 October 1959 * Interpol Calling playing "Kustrinski" in episode: "The Sleeping Giant" (episode # 1.3) 27 September 1959 * 13 Demon Street playing "Actor" in episode: "The Photograph" (episode # 1. ) ?? ?? 1959 * 13 Demon Street playing "Actor" in episode: "Green Are the Leaves" (episode # 1. ) ?? ?? 1959 * Tales of the Vikings playing "Hagar" in episode: "The Black Stone" (episode # 1.2) 15 September 1959 * The Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok playing "Johnny Hendricks" in episode: "Spurs for Johnny" (episode # 8.2) 26 February 1958 * O.S.S. playing "Crawford" in "Operation Yo-Yo" (episode # 1.14) 26 December 1957 * White Hunter playing "Brady" in episode: "Big Bwana Baby" (episode # 1.7) 23 November 1957 * The Silent Service playing "Actor" in episode: "The Sea Dragon Story" (episode #1.23) 6 September 1957 * ITV Play of the Week playing "Larry Toms" in episode: "Boy Meets Girl" (episode # 2.41) 12 June 1957 * The Ford Television Theatre playing "Mike Healey" in episode: "The Marriage Plan" (episode # 5.11) 12 December 1956 * Circus Boy playing "Matt" in episode: "The Masked Marvel" (episode # 1.11) 9 December 1956 * Letter to Loretta playing "Arthur Mullen" in episode: "Rhubarb in Apartment B-7" (episode # 4.14) 2 December 1956 * Playhouse 90 playing "Gunman" in episode: "Confession" (episode # 1.9) 29 November 1956 * Telephone Time playing "Actor" in episode: "Hatfield, the Rainmaker" (episode # 2.7) 28 October 1956 * Sheriff of Cochise playing "Larry Turner" in episode: "Father and Son" (episode # 1.6) 19 October 1956 * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin playing "Johnny Thor" in episode: "Rin Tin Tin and the Second Chance" (episode # 2.28) 1 June 1956 * The Ford Television Theatre playing "Don Weller" in episode: "The Kill" (episode # 4.33) 17 May 1956 * I Spy playing "Actor" in episode: "Gunpowder Plot" ?? ?? 1956 * State Troooper playing "Fred Thompson" in episode: "The Last Stage Robbery" ?? ?? 1956 * Matinee Theater playing "Actor" in episode: "Wuthering Heights" (episode # 1.22) 30 November 1955 * Commando Cody: Sky Marshal of the Universe playing "Narkos" in episode: "Captives of Zero Hero" (episode # 1.12) 8 October 1955 * Commando Cody: Sky Marshal of the Universe playing "Narkos" in episode: "Lost in Outer Space" (episode # 1.11) 24 September 1955 * Commando Cody: Sky Marshal of the Universe playing "Mason" in episode: "Robert Monsters of Mars" (episode # 1.7) 27 August 1955 * Commando Cody: Sky Marshal of the Universe playing "Mason/Guard Captain of M27" in episode: "Destroyers of the Sun" (episode # 1.6) 20 August 1955 * Commando Cody: Sky Marshal of the Universe playing "Mason" in episode: "Nightmare Typhoon" (episode # 1.4) 31 July 1955 * The Cisco Kid playing "Sheriff Todd" in episode: "Cisco Plays the Ghost" (episode # 4.26) 25 March 1954 * The Cisco Kid playing "Sheriff Al White" in episode: "The Iron Mask" (episode # 4.20) 11 February 1954 * Adventures of Superman playing "Jack Morrell" in episode: "The Man in the Lead Mask" (episode # 2.11) 28 November 1954 * The Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok playing "MacLaren" in episode: "Hands Across the Border" (episode # 4.10) 15 November 1954 * Hopalong Cassidy playing "Sid Michaels" in episode: "The Last Laugh" (episode # 2.5) 6 November 1953 * The Lone Ranger playing "Otto" in episode: "Old Bailey" (episode # 3.49) 13 August 1953 * The Lone Ranger playing "Deputy Watts" in episode: "Wake of War" (episode # 3.38) 28 May 1953 * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show playing "Jim" in episode: "Blanche Wants New Car/Gracie Gets Von Zell a Wife" (episode # 3.20) 19 February 1953 * The Lone Ranger playing "Gig Austin" in episode: "Trader Boggs" (episode # 3.19) 15 Februrary 1953 * Adventures of Superman playing "Ambulance Driver" (uncredited) in episode: "Double Trouble" (episode # 1.15) 26 December 1952 * Family Theatre playing "Gaspar" in episode: "A Star Shall Rise" 25 December 1952 * Boston Blackie playing "Jim Marcum" in episode: "101 Blondie" (episode # 2.9) 12 December 1952 * Hopalong Cassidy playing "Frank Dale" in episode: "The Promised Land" (episode # 1.23) 10 December 1952 * Hopalong Cassidy playing "Ross" in episode: "The Knife of Carlos Valero" (episode # 1.14) 25 September 1952 * The Roy Rogers Show playing "Henchman Jim" in episode: "Oulaw's Town" (episode # 1.9) 2 March 1952 * The Roy Rogers Show playing "Frank Latimer" in episode: "The Outlaw's Girl" (episode # 1.7) 17 February 1952 * The Roy Rogers Show playing "Pete" in episode: A Slip of the Gun" ?? ?? 1951?? * The Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok playing "King Bradshaw" in episode: "Outlaw Flats" (episode # 2.4) 4 November 1951 Director * Yak's Best Ride (1985) Composer * Yak's Best Ride (1985) Writer * The Ballad of Cable Hogue (1970) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * John Crawford at the Internet Movie Database Crawford, JohnCrawford, JohnCrawford, JohnCrawford, JohnCrawford, JohnCrawford, John